To be his Sun
by M.Shelley
Summary: Sun is now fifteen years old. She lived with the Sun Warriors for all her live, but imprisoned in a golden cage, because she has a secret. She is the daughter of the ancient God Helios and a mortal woman from the Fire Nation. When two certain travellers come across the village she takes this as a sign from her father to go. Zuko x OC later on. Please Review! Rated M just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

The Chief did not introduce her to him, he did not even mention her. Somehow she was sad about it, even if it meant for her to be safe. She did not want to be, she wanted to be out in the world, showing them who she was. Making her father see her, changing the world to something better.

She prayed to her father. Prayed for a sign that the world was ready, that it was good to go. And then this two boys came to the village. They were touched by the masters, but she was not to speak with them. The Sun Warriors were somehow like a family to her, but then again not. She laughed like every time she thought of them as "The Sun Warriors". To her this simple joke was every time as hilarious as the first time. Her laughter was bright, loud and heartily, broad even. But no one joined in. No one even understood the joke.

Her name was Sun. The Sun Warriors cared for her better than for this golden gem, they even shipped her higher than their "Masters". She was precious to them, so precious, that they would not let anyone know that she existed, and therefore she was held like a prisoner. A comfortable prison, but a golden cage. She was now fifteen years old and she decided the arrival of the Avatar and the banished Fire Prince to be the sign from her father she had prayed for. She decided to go. Follow them.

Sun, daughter of Helios, the ancestral God of the Sun, raised from her bed like the sun raised each morning. Her golden eyes glowed from power, she was ready to face the world, she thought. Her tanned hand touched the door to her room and the lock sprung out from heat.

Outside she saw the bison of the Avatar fly away and she smiled up to her father. He was up there and it was to her like she could feel his smile. She turned and sprung over a few stones, she would keep the track, wherever they went.

The night outside somewhat startled her. She did not imagined it to be that dark. Also she was tired, but the bison flew on and on, mile after mile. Sun felt lonely and she missed her father greatly. She also somewhat missed her mother, but that was slightly different. She had seen pictures from her, but never had she got to know her. Saliza, a proud and noble woman from the Fire Nation had not survived the birth of her only child. The troubles she had to face were too much for her body.

Out in the world the people believed that the old Gods were dead. They believed that they faded as the Spirits rose. They did not see that all this was a symbiosis. A growing, living process. Besides, she thought, they think of him as a God, but he is a Titan, that is something different, but they would not understand.

In the earlier times, thousands of years before the Fire Nation started the war, they worshiped her father as their major God, their Lord. The warriors prayed to him as Sol Invictus, as unbeatable, and the woman as Helios, who sees everything. Little did they know now.

Her mother had caught his ever watching eye because of her beauty on the one hand, but her courage on the other one. She was brave enough to even tell the two Princes of the Fire Nation that they would not be allowed to go out with her. Her mother had not even tried to resist the tanned Titan. They fell for each other, but they had to part somehow, she did not know the details. Maybe something with his real wife, some kind of nymph…

Nevertheless, when it became obvious that Saliza was pregnant her parents threw her out and nowhere in the Fire Nation did the pale woman get a place to sleep. Helios somehow managed to guide her to the Sun Warriors who welcomed her as the fulfilling of a prophecy, but in the end it was all too much for her.

Sun saw her picture in a small lake. She was the total mixture of her parents. She reassembled her father almost perfectly, but also her mother n a more subtle way. Her skin was tanned, so unlike her mothers, her eyes golden like her fathers, shining when faced with great emotion. Her hair fell in thick chocolate brown locks down on her back, reaching almost to her waist, but she mimicked the same move when throwing it back as her mother did with her light brown, straight hair. She had inherited her mother's curves and movements in social activities as well as her father's muscles and movements in combat. Her mother's crimson lips formed into a smile. Her sight was really radiant.

But even if she did find them the other day, which she doubted, out there alone, in the middle of the night, even if she did find them, how should she explain who she was? She hardly could go in and tell them boldly. They would not believe her. So, maybe she would just say she was some fugitive? Well, her clothing revealed her living with the Sun Warriors. Nah, she would have to think for something other…


	2. Chapter 2

She tried to follow the bison, but failed when night was around. In the morning she had no idea, where she was and where she should be heading. Sun decided in this case it was probably the best to just follow her feeling, her father would guide her wherever she would be needed, hopefully.

She stepped out forcefully and continued on her way.

After three days of walking she was tired and exhausted, she had not walked for that long all her life. The path before her looked the same as everyday, but her steps grew smaller with each passing mile. Her mind felt dizzy and so she nearly fell into nowhere. She jumped backwards screaming. The cliff was quite surprising. It took a few minutes for her breath to return to a normal state. She looked over the cliff. There was just fog, deep down, and Sun wondered if there was a bottom at all. Then suddenly everything went black when the earth opened beneath her. She gasped when her fall came to a sudden halt. Around her was light again, but her body stuck in the earth, she could not move a single muscle down from her throat. She held her eyes closed tightly, then she slowly opened first one and then the other and faced a surprised Gaang.

A girl in clothed in blue came a few steps towards her. She talked in an almost angry tone, "Who are you?! What do you want here?". It took Sun several moments to remember how her tongue worked, but then she replied quietly, caused by a suddenly very dry throat, "S-Sun. My name is Sun.".

"Do you want to mock us?", the girl in blue got even more angry. Now Sun was starting to get angry too.

"No, I don't want to mock you. It is just my name if you would allow, thanks. I followed two boys and nearly fell down the cliff. Enough explained, Mylady?", she spit the last word out, very unlike it's meaning.

She saw the girl was now infuriated, but was interrupted by the other girl next to her.

"Stop it, Sugar Queen. It is Aangs business to deal with her. He is the Avatar, he will decide.", she stated simply, while "Sugar Queen" stormed off.

When she was gone the other girl said, "Hi, I'm Toph.", "Nice to meet you Toph."

"Your name is really Sun?"

"Yep. I can't help it, it can be quite a burden, sometimes… "

"I think so too.", they chatted happily until Sugar Queen and the little monk she saw in the village came up to them.

"So, your name is Sun?", he asked doubtfully.

"Yes. I followed you and the Fire Nation Prince from the Sun Warrior village."

"Is she alright?", he asked Toph.

"Yes, everything she said is true. Or she is as good as Azula when it comes to lying."

"Okay", he turned to Sun again, "What do you want?"

Sun smiled broadly, "I want nothing but to make the world a better one, to help you on your further journey."

They all looked somewhat skeptical. So, she added, "I had a dream in which my father said, "The Avatar and the young Fire Nation Prince will need your help when the time is coming", but then I already followed your bison and was already on my way here.", it did not help.

To everyone's surprise she suddenly beamed out of the earth she was kept in. Sun landed gracefully on her feet and smiled at Toph. She smiled back, "Whoever her father is, I think we can use any help we get.", and towards Sun, "Come, I will show you an empty room."

She followed the Earth bender into the building, leaving a perplexed Aang and Katara behind. While walking she asked Toph, "So, where exactly are we, and what do we do here?".

"Basically we are in the Western Air temple. And we are preparing, training for, uhm, I do not know exactly for what, but I guess some kind of final battle."

"Ah, okay. How can I help?", that brought her a punch in her arm from the tiny girl.

"I knew, I'd like you, whatever you are. I think you can help Sugar Queen, uhm, Katara, prepare the meal when you are done with moving in. She will be somewhere outside, cooking."

"Where are the others? There must be more people than just you three. And where is that flying bison?"

"Appa is on the other side of the courtyard, just over there. I'd bet he'll like you. You will meet the others at dinner, that is the easiest way, except for Sokka and Zuko, they're on a fishing trip.", she shrugged and left Sun in her new room. She looked around. Old walls, but cold as stone is, she was suddenly freezing. So the Prince was on a fishing trip, huh? Sun wondered what they would fish.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course Sun had no intention to walk into Katara so soon again and instead headed outside to the bison. She approached him carefully not to disturb him and then knelt before him. Sun petted his giant head and he answered making a happy noise.

When she attempted to leave Appa licked her from bottom to top. Covered in bison saliva she went to look for Katara. Still dripping she found her.

The girl was angrily chopping some unfortunate crop.

"Uhm, can I help?", Sun asked.

"I don't think so.", came the blunt reply.

"Because you don't trust me?"

"Maybe, tell me, why should I trust you?"

"Hm, I don't have the slightest idea. But look at it this way: If I'm here you can watch what I'm doing."

"You may have a point."

Happily Sun joint the still grumpy Water Tribe girl. To lighten the mood she started to talk to her,

"Water bending is quite useful in cooking, isn't it?"

"How do you know I'm a water bender?"

"I.. kind of have a feeling for people. And you feel like the opposite of the fire benders I knew."

"Fire benders?"

"The Sun Warriors. They raised me."

"You're not one of them?"

"No, actually not. My mother fled to them when she was pregnant.", Sun stopped for a moment in her movements, she seemed to suppress tears. Then she added, "Sorry, usually I try not to … talk about her."

"She died?"

"Hmhm, how do you know?"

"Mine died too when the Fire Nation attacked our village."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You said your mother fled to them, what did she flee from? The Fire Nation too?"

"Part yes, part no, but not as you think. Actually my mother was a fire nation noble, even the current Fire Lord wanted her to be his wife."

"Really?"

"Yes, but she told him no. And then my father, uhm, happened."

"Happened?"

"Well, you can't say he came. He saw here and simply appeared next to her. She immediately fell for him and after a few months of being in love, ta daa...", she gestured towards her and continued, "so, the other people back in the Fire Nation threw her out because she was not married and she fled. She made it to the Sun Warriors but she was already too exhausted to survive, well, me, when she arrived there."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should not have asked."

"It is okay, really. I can't bring her back and from time to time I feel guilt for causing her death, feel like I killed her, but it made me who I am. If I were to kill myself because I caused her to die I would make her death senseless."

"What did your father did about it? Couldn't he just marry her?", that caused the other girl to burst out into laughter,

"No, not really. My father is not someone to marry for mortals, beside he is already married to an immortal."

"Immortal?"

"Yes. Some kind of nymph, I think. But I never got to know her better, he just mentioned being married."

"You know him?"

"Yes, he is a great Dad, for his abilities, I think. He is always watching over me at days."

"Really? Where is he?"

Sun simply pointed at the sun and looked at Katara. The Water Tribe girl did not get it. Sun's eyes narrowed her brows gesturing suggesting.

Not believing Katara said, "No, you don't try to tell me..."

"Yes, I do. My father's name is Helios. Can you feel him smile?"

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Where would you know it from?"

"Once from himself in my dreams, then again and again from the Sun Warriors. They had some kind of Prophecy from their forefathers that told them about me, and of course my mother told them too."

Katara took a step back. Then she asked, "Does this make you have any special, uhm, abilities?"

"I don't know, but I think we should get on with cooking."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long break, I just started to study and , well, time flies. Please review!_

They managed to create a soup which was at least edible. When it was finished they both looked at it questioningly but then decided, it would have to do.

While they were eating Sun wondered quietly how fast the others accepted her in their group. She was there for a few hours but felt like they knew each other for years.

After dinner each of them told her about his life, their adventures and the current state of the world. Sun for herself feared the time she was about to speak. What would she have to tell them? How much could she tell them? If one of them was a traitor…

Sun nearly jumped when everyone was staring at her. "Uhm, sorry?", she stuttered.

"We wanted to know more about you.", Aang helped her, "We told you about our lives, now what about you?". Looking deep in the little monks trustful eyes, Sun decided to tell them everything. After all he was the Avatar, so he, of all persons, was safe to tell.

So she started, "I am Sun, daughter of Helios.", nobody seemed to remember that name, _barbarians,_ just Aang's eyes narrowed at her. "My mother was a Fire Nation noble, but she had to flee to the Sun Warriors when she was pregnant, because her parents wouldn't accept that. She died giving birth to me, so I don't remember a thing about her, even if my father showed me some pictures of her in my dreams.

The Sun Warriors raised me. Well, I don't know if 'raised' is the right word, they imprisoned me in a golden cage because of my father and a prophecy, who told them I would come. Actually I don't know exactly what it tells, they kept it secret.

For years I prayed to my father that he would give me a sign when it was alright to go. And then you and Zuko came to the village and even if I didn't speak with you back then I just knew that this was the sign I had been praying for. So I followed you."

Every one stared at her for a little eternity, when Aang started, "But how can Helios still be alive? The monks always told me the old Gods died when the spirits rose."

"Well, first of all, my father isn't a God, he's a Titan, so he's far older than the Gods. And yes, people think they're dead, but they are wrong. The spirits were always there and will always be, and so will the Gods. They just aren't as present as in earlier times because people forgot about them and their temples. But you cannot kill the Gods like you cannot kill the sun.", Sun finished with a broad smile.

They all went to bed after that. Early in the next morning Sun sat on the edge of the main platform and stared into the fog. Aang joint her.

"You're up pretty early.", he started, earning a grin, "Zuko is too always 'raising with the sun'", he yawned, "I thought about what you said yesterday. Actually Avatar Roku visited me and we discussed it.".

"And? Any conclusions?"

"Yes, now that you're here, we cannot let the Fire Nation know who you are, what you are, or which powers you have. By the way, what powers do you have?"

"I don't know exactly. Sometimes when I was little I used to play with fire, making the flames in the lamps glow and dim, and when I went out of my room I only touched the lock and it sprung out of the door from the heat, oh, and sometimes my eyes glow."

"No fire bending?"

"I don't know. They never taught me and I never had to fight..."

They both stared out on the horizon when something red appeared in between the fog. Aang immediately sprung up and ran back into the temple, waking the others, while Sun slowly stood and moved backwards into some shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long break again, but I seem to have less time every day. Anyway, I'm happy about all the people following this and I'd really appreciate your reviews!_

The giant air ship moved through the thick fog near the Western Air Temple. Zuko drove it, always looking out of the front window for any signs of the temple.

Suddenly a single cliff appeared out of the fog and he saw someone standing on it. At first he was not sure about it, thought it may be Katara, but then he realized he did not know this girl.

She was wearing Sun Warrior clothes. Her skin was tanned and her curly hair was of a very dark brown that shone in the morning light. The ship moved nearer to her and he had a hard time not completely crashing into the cliff. Hopefully nobody noticed that, at least no one came to notice that he had completely lost himself in the girl's golden eyes.

Shakily he shot her an unsure smile. She threw her head back and laughed heartily. Suddenly something inside the ship creaked and turned his attention back to his main task in a second. He threw a last look at her, but only saw her disappearing.

Sun hurried back down. Still she just arrived at the main floor when the ship had already landed. Katara and a boy she did not know hugged a man in brown clothing. They all looked very much the same, so it was probably a family reunion. Sun smiled warmly at the heartwarming scene.

The others, including Zuko, who wore the same brown clothing as the man, stood next to them, unsure what to do. Suddenly a strange, huge man appeared behind them.

He waved smiling at them, "Hi, I am the new one.". Sun raised an eyebrow while she joined them.

Katara turned away from the group, gesturing towards her, "Father, Sokka, this is Sun. She joined us while you were gone. Sun followed Aang and Zuko from the Sun Warriors."

Sun was surprised about this, but she hastily cracked a smile and bowed, "It is an honor to meet you.". "The honor is all mine.", Hakoda answered nonchalantly.

All somewhat unsure how to proceed they silently went to their sleep places.

On the next morning Sun woke up feeling someone staring at her. At first she did not see anybody, but then she spotted Zuko leaning on a column. As he saw that she was awake he hastily looked down. Everyone else seemed to sleep and Sun stood up and started to walk to Zuko smiling, thinking this would be a happy day, when something crashed into the temple side.

In a second everyone was awake and ready to battle. Sun also stepped up to them, ready to fight whatever was breaking through the wall. Another explosion hit it and caused pieces of the roof to fall down. Zuko saved Katara from one when he saw that Sun was standing there with them. "Sun! Get back with the others!", he called over to her.

Sun shook her head, "No, I'm not.". This time Aang answered, "He's right! If you stay they might find out who you are!". At this moment the wall broke apart. They saw a red clothed girl with a high bun grinning at them from a stand on one of two or three air ships.

"Stay back! This is family business!", Zuko shouted running on one of the falling wall pieces. And really the Gaang seemed to follow his orders, but Sun did not want to just let him sacrifice himself for them. So she sprung on one of the other wall parts and proceeded to the first ship almost unnoticed while Zuko and the girl were fighting.

She approached them from behind. Still no one seemed to notice her until she grabbed the girls' wrist, twirling her around. Her own body twirled as well and so she shot a ring of fire behind the girl once she let go of her.

She saw the girl gliding off the ship. For a moment she stood still in shock. The next thing she knew was Zuko grabbing her waist, pushing both of them off the ship as well.

The other ship had moved and would have squashed them if they stayed. Falling through the fog, Sun stared at Zuko, then on the ship, the girl and back to Zuko. He still had her waist in a tight grip which caused her to blush uncontrollably. And then, suddenly , they stopped falling.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thanks for the sweet review, jamie0360. I have a little more time today, so here's more!_

They landed safely on Appa's back. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other. "Why? Why did you do this?", Zuko asked Sun.

Sun slowly got into a seating position, quietly checking if all parts of her body made it onto the bison, I, … , I don't really know.", she answered, smiling at him, a hand trailing through her hair.

That caused him to explode. Suddenly he towered above her, his face red from anger, he shouted at her, "You don't really know! You could have died out there! You can't even fight! What did you think you're doing?". Sun sat beneath him, looking down on her hands, like a child that stole apples from the neighbors and now realized it did something wrong. She did not find any words that would cool his anger, in fact she thought, no words could do that.

Aang interfered from the front of the giant bison, "He's right, Sun. If they find out about you, you're in even greater danger than now, and you could have died easily and unnecessary. But now the fight is over and we can't change that. Let us find a place to rest. Then we look for a new hideout."

The following flight was a very quiet one. Nobody really knew what to say, what would fit the situation. It ended of a small island, just grass and a lot of water around them. Zuko started a fire and everybody prepared the tents. The Gaang then sat around the fire and they started to chat happily. They noticed Sun's absence when Zuko prepared tea and one cup was left.

He stood up to look for her and soon noticed a small figure, sitting as far away from the group as possible without falling into the sea. The wind waved her hair around but she sat there without a move. Taking his own and her cup with him he walked towards her.

When he reached her Zuko noticed that she was silently crying. It was a beautiful, yet somehow scary and very sad sight, her staring out into the ocean, tears streaming out her eyes, the wind playing wildly with her hair. She did not seem to take any notice of him. "Your tea.", he wanted to hand her the cup as fast as possible, he felt awkward just standing there and watching her cry.

Now that she noticed him she hastily wiped the tears out of her eyes. Shakily she grabbed the cup and almost spilled the tea, "Thanks", she said, showing him a quick smile. So she stared back onto the sea. It was as if she had just absorbed the cup, and nothing had changed.

Unsure what to do next Zuko took a step closer to her and slowly laid a hand on her bare shoulder. He could feel her shiver. Quietly he asked, "Why are you crying?". She looked at him with wide golden eyes. Her lower lip trembled, then she looked down, and turned away from him again. He repeated his question, "Sun, why are you crying?", as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not crying. What makes you think I am?", she retorted shortly, like a soldier. "Sun. I saw you cry. Am I the reason?", "Kind of. Not the only one, though.", still she had that soldier like tone in her voice that somehow startled him. "Sun, please, look at me.", he started the next try, "Tell me, what's wrong.". And really she turned and looked deep into his amber eyes. She seemed to find something worth trusting there, because she suddenly opened up to him, "All my life I've been imprisoned in a golden cage, not allowed to do anything by myself. And now, after I decided to go, to make my own decisions, everything I do seems to fail. ", she stopped and sobbed two or three times, "I think, I knew it was dangerous, but yesterday, all that mattered to me was, that I didn't,… ,didn't want you to die,", after that she started crying again.

Zuko felt very uncomfortable. Making her open up had just made it worse. Unsure what to say he just hugged her, a little surprised by himself. All of sudden she stopped crying. Instead she cuddled into his chest, and he must admit, it didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore. They stayed like this for the rest of the night, at some point first Sun and minutes later Zuko drove off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sun's Dream

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long gap again, I'll try to improve my update speed. Thanks for the review, Tanner. I'm glad you like the story, especially since you're a grammar sensitive person as I'm trying to continually improve. And Thanks everyone who is actually following and reading this. I know I'm pretty lazy, I'll try to make it up. Please review!_

There is only a limited amount of options how you are able to wake up on a small island. At first sight waking up next to a soundly sleeping Sun isn't so bad. At least Zuko thought so until he noticed Sokka grinning down on him. "Good Morning you two lovebirds!", the Water Tribe boy exclaimed waking Sun and making Zuko growl at him. Giggling Sokka returned to the camp.

Sun scanned her surroundings. She blushed as her half sleeping mind concluded that it was in fact morning and that she must have slept on Zuko's shoulder the whole night. Faster as usual she got up on her feet, almost jumping one or two feet back. Zuko followed her example slower. A huge silence fell on them as they just stared at each other.

A loud voice parted the silence, "Hey! What are you doing out there?", it was Toph. The blind girl joined them, a wide grin on her face. Quietly she added, "And what did you do last night?", causing the other two to blush wildly. "N-Nothing. We did nothing. Right, Zuko?", Sun stuttered, her head red like a tomato. "Right.", Zuko added quickly. Toph grinned even wider, "Alright. If you're finished doing nothing, could you help us pack everything?". Both nodded silently and hurried over to the bison.

Sun was surprised when she learned that they headed towards the Fire Nation. Zuko explained that his family had a house on Ember island, and that it was one of the safest places they could find. Nobody would search them in the Fire Lord's own house. Sun wasn't so sure about that. She had heard stories about the Fire Lord and his daughter Azula from the others, and especially after meeting the girl, Sun thought, despite of Azula's great talent in Fire Bending, she was evil enough to think of anything.

When they landed at Ember Island it was in the late evening. The sky was already of a dark blue and just a few lights were seen in the houses. The house Zuko led them to was completely dark, and Sun thought it very uninviting. The doors creaked and a breeze blew through every window now and then. Quietly everyone searched a room. Sun thought, somewhere in the past one of Zuko's ancestors must have had a lot of children, since every one of them found a single bedroom, and there were still unused ones. Cuddling into her bedsheets she wondered what it had been like back then. She ended up dreaming about a Fire Lord of the old time, before there was war. And a lot of children running around the house. Laughter and joy filled the scene. She felt something in her dream transforming. The oldest child came to a halt right in front of her. She looked into his eyes, somehow she knew that he saw her as well. The Fire Lord she saw had also transformed. He was now an old man, still towering above the children, but with white hair and wrinkles in his face. Still he laughed with the children while he made his way towards a bench that hadn't been there before. Something grabbed her dress. She looked down and saw a little girl with eyes just like hers. She bent down to her and intuitively placed a light kiss on the girl's forehead. She noticed her hand, the wrinkles, the age of the skin. As she did not know the child's name she just said, "What is it, little one?", Sun jumped a little at her own voice, she sounded like an old lady, _Well, I probably am an old lady right now,_ she thought. The girl raised both of her little arms towards her. Sun understood and picked her up, her back aching like it would immediately fall apart. She sighed and her attention changed to the boy next to her. He looked at her with amusement, "Ts, ts. I thought the doctor told you to be careful with your back, Grandma." . Instead of an answer Sun turned towards the bench ignoring that grandson of hers while the little girl cuddled into her shoulder and played with one of the strings of white hair that fell down her back. She sat down next to the elderly man who talked to a servant while four children played a few steps away to figure out which one of them would be allowed to sit on his lap when he would tell them a story. Sun made sure the little one sat safely on her lap, then she cuddled into the man's shoulder. He was surprised at first, but then he laid an arm around her smiling down at her, "My Sun", he whispered. Sun enjoyed this dream much, even if she was aware that it was a dream and probably never would happen. She was happy in this fictional reality her mind had made up. The old man kept on saying her name. That irritated her. She looked up in his face. Everything began to transform. His face, his voice, both changed. Both got younger and younger until she noticed, reality had her back.

The real Zuko called her name, he had bent above her bed, shaking her shoulder lightly, "Come on, Sun. I thought you wanted your first Fire Bending lesson today."


	8. Chapter 8 - Sparing

_Author's Note: Almost 30 followers ?! As I started this I didn't expect it to have any readers at all, after all there are plenty of Zuko x OC stories out there. Plus my little grammar mistakes and, well, my laziness, I thought it impossible. Thank you all so much! Please Review, I'll make a little bit of a break at the beginning, just trying it out ;)_

Zuko woke up from something turning under his chin. The afternoon sun shone brightly on his bare back.

He wondered about what had happened. They only knew each other for a few days and still it seemed to both of them as if they knew each other their whole life.

Zuko had wakened her an hour before the sun rose. They talked about fire bending for half an hour when he told her they'd begin now with their exercises. She cheered but was slightly disappointed when the first exercise turned out to be meditating. Zuko had been surprised as he looked over to her meditating form. She had crossed her fingers in her lap and a small flame emerged them, happily changing its color from one moment to another. Ever since they visited the Sun Warriors he had thought this would only be possible to dragons, but obviously it was not. He drifted into the picture as the sun rose over the sea, making everything glow in a reddish light. Sun opened her eyes a few moments later when she noticed him stare.

Unsure of what to do next he proceeded to what Sun called 'real' exercises. And again he was amazed. Sun seemed to master every form in less than ten minutes. Not even Azula had learned that fast. Still she mixed in spontaneous movements, creating her very own style. It did not seem like a form of fighting, more like a form of magic and life itself.

From time to time a member of the Gaang would come by and watch them curiously. But eventually they all rather spent their time at the beach. Yet Zuko was thankful that no one was in the house.

Around lunchtime he sat down at the old well, taking a deep breath. He suggested to take a break, even if there was not much to learn for Sun anymore. She said she'd do it, if he agreed to spar with her before, so that she once fought a living opponent before she got in real trouble.

And so they took a stance and looked at each other. Zuko was prepared for her bold, forceful movements. The high standing sun gave her even more power. But then again, she knew that he knew and mixed in new, uncommon movements. Not that she had the upper hand. She had a great talent, but Zuko was trained for years under the best teachers the world had to offer and his talent was not a small one too. Finally, Zuko's power seemed to fade and Sun really had the upper hand when he suddenly grinned at her. Before she could react, he reached out and grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall over. He towered above her, but he did not foresee how she would react. Angrily she swung her legs around, intertwining them with his, causing him to fall over too, and her to roll on top of him.

Both of them breathed heavily as the fight came to this sudden halt. He had felt something and a part of him prayed that she didn't feel it as well. The other part dreamed of what happened next.

He didn't really recall everything, just crucial how she bent down and kissed him, still laughing within the kiss. How he grabbed her waist and pulled her down, how they hit a wall and finally ended up in his bedroom.

As he was laying there, Sun cuddled up next to him, everything was getting clearer. He now knew for sure, that what he did was right, that he would do anything to help Aang save this world. As he stroked through her hair the thought occurred him that the Avatar was not training, but instead was celebrating beach parties, only three days away from the comet and the destruction of the Earth Kingdom. In a second he got up on his feet, dressed and was out, leaving a sleeping Sun behind.


	9. Chapter 9 - Anger Management

_Author's Note: Yay, I'm back on ! It feels so good to be back, sorry for the long gap again. I hope this time I can keep the promise to update my stories more often…_

Sun shivered. She wanted to cuddle up to Zuko's body to warm up again but found nothing next to her. Sleepily she opened her eyes. It must be afternoon by now.

Suddenly there was fighting noise outside, it came up to the house quickly. Hastily Sun grabbed her clothes that were scattered around on the floor. Just when she was dressed up she heard wood crack. Something heavy was thrown and splintered at the wall at the end of the corridor. It must be Azula, Sun thought, the hateful princess had finally found them. She stepped out of the room, ready to face her again. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what was going on. Zuko's eyes met hers and they locked with each other. Then Aang kicked him out of the window and into a nearby tree.

Sun ran up to the little monk and turned him to face her, "What are you doing? Why are you fighting?", she screamed at him. Aang was surprised to see her, but quickly answered, "He attacked us on the beach! I don't know why!".

Sun stared at the little monk for a second. Without much thinking she then sprung out of the window. Zuko was standing up when she landed behind him. Forceful she grabbed his shirt, causing him to straighten up faster than he wanted. She then let go of it and pushed him against the tree. Zuko was confused for a moment, but confusion turned into an ice cold fear when he saw her eyes glow golden. It was not just the sun reflecting, they shone from the inside out.

He slowly raised his hands in a pose of surrender when he saw one of her hands forming into a fist with fire glowing in all colors around it. She screamed at him, "Why did you do this?!", the other Gaang members and Aang came out of the house, breathing heavily. When he saw her fist Aang ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Sun! Don't!", suddenly he was afraid too when he saw her eyes, there was a golden glow, it had consumed her pupils and her irises already and he didn't doubt that when it reached the borders of her eyes she would be as hard to control as he was when he experienced the avatar state the first times.

Sun breathed heavily a few times then she let go of Zuko. She turned around in one movement and left in direction of the woods, tilting her head slightly to look at Zuko once again, "Asshole.", she hissed at him and really attempted to go, but Katara suddenly held her arm in a firm grip. Their eyes bored into each others' for a moment. Sun turned again and shook off Katara's arm, "Okay, I'm staying.". She walked back to Zuko and stood their faces just a few inches away from each other, "So, what do you have to say, Prince?", she hissed.


End file.
